


Deserving

by orphan_account



Series: Keeping Your Head Up [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Little Fluff, little angst, rip is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard ask to be taken home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

A fiery pain coursed through his body. The Oculus was tearing him apart, the blue energy like flaming knives slicing away his limbs, his skin, his soul, his everything. A million voices were screaming in his head, intelligible and indistinguishable. He was spread out, drawn and quartered across time, not even being able to scream or cry out in agony-

 

Someone was knocking. 

 

Leonard bolted up, falling off the bed. He shouted out in pain as his elbow connected with the floor of his room. Whoever thought a time ship needed metal grating on the floor was now his worst enemy. 

 

The door of his room opened, a worried Sara in full attack mode rushing through it. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing.” He groaned while getting up off the floor. “Being stitched back together is a little disorientating, that’s all. I just need to get used to being in my actual body again.” He stretched before grabbing his boots. “I assume it’s time to finally tell Rip we aren’t joining on his next high flying adventure?” He slipped on his boots and stood back up, facing her. 

 

“Back in your body?” she asked. “When were you not in your actual body?” Concern was etched into her feature, with just a hint of fear. 

 

Right. He still hadn’t explained what happened to him in that year they were looking for him. He wanted to, he was planning a future with this amazing woman and while he lied to almost everyone he had ever met in his life, she was the one person he never would lie to. 

 

He also never wanted to be the reason for that look to cross her face again.

 

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said as he walked over to her, “as soon as we get settled in Keystone, you and I can relive all of our horrible life tragedies together over dinner.”

 

“What happened to you after the Oculus was tragic?”

 

“It joins a very long list.”

 

She let out a small sigh before smiling. 

 

“Dinner and tragedies? You sure know how to a woo a girl, Leonard.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You want me to what?!” Rip raged.

 

Sara and Leonard shared a confused look. Rip’s reaction to their request had been unexpected, and frankly, uncalled for. 

 

“We want to be dropped off in 2016. We both need a little break from time traveling for a while.”

Sara said cautiously.

 

“I can’t allow this.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Leonard demanded. 

 

“As lovely-” neither of them missed the sarcasm “-as it is to have you back, Mr. Snart, this mission wasn’t just about finding you. It’s about guarding the timeline.”

 

“Well good luck with that. But seeing as I never signed for that little adventure, dropping us back in 2016 shouldn’t be an issue.”

 

Rip huffed, shoulders pulling back and chest puffing out. 

 

“It’s the mission that the problem.” Sara realized. “It’s the us.”

 

“I think this is a mistake.” Rip argued. “You shouldn’t plan a life with him out of a feeling of obligation.”

 

“Excuse me?” Sara said, echoing Leonard’s earlier statement.

 

“What Mr. Snart did was noble. He allowed us to be free of the Time Masters hold, for which I am eternally grateful for, but Sara, he is in his heart of hearts, a villain. He kills people for the enjoyment of it, robs and lies to people, and you deserve better.”

 

Rage flared up in Sara. She moved, ready to punch him (again) but Leonard grabbed her hand. 

 

“Punching him isn’t going to get us home any faster.” He reasoned, lacing their fingers together. Sara looked at him, ready to protest, when his eyes stopped her. 

 

The way he was looking at her erased the rage she felt towards Rip. His opinion didn't matter. Nobody’s did. His eyes told her he didn’t care if Rip bad mouthed him. He didn’t care as long as she was happy. His eyes, the way that looked at her in that moment, told her everything they hadn’t been able to say yet. 

 

His eyes made her feel loved. 

 

“I don’t care what you think I deserve Rip. What I want is to be happy. Maybe that’s not something I deserve, but I’m gonna fucking go for it anyway.” 

“And if this is a mistake, then it’s one we’ll make together.” Leonard said, placing a small kiss on her hand. 

 

“Rip, take us back to 2016 or I’ll make Gideon take us myself.” Sara directed this to the Captain, but she couldn’t stop staring at Leonard. 

 

“Gideon won’t listen-”

 

“Actually, Captain, I am siding with Miss Lance on this one.” The A.I. interrupted. 

 

Rip groaned in defeat, ordering the A.I. to let everyone know they were heading back to 2016. He left the bridge in a huff. 

Sara and Leonard didn't even notice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed the title of this 'verse due to listening to Keeping Your Head Up by Birdie and how ridiculously inspiring it is for this fic.  
>  As for Rip's reaction....more explanation soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
